<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Tom by Silverwing013</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591346">Just Tom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverwing013/pseuds/Silverwing013'>Silverwing013</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack Treated Seriously, Grandpa Tom, Memory Charm | Obliviate (Harry Potter), evil twin, family connection, his own evil twin, likely crack, logic my way into crack, prank</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:34:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverwing013/pseuds/Silverwing013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is just Harry.  And he is just Tom.  That's it.  That's all.  Nothing more.<br/>Idea sparked by a Tumblr post.<br/>What if Harry just obliviated Voldemort?<br/>Probably crack.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Family - Relationship, Harry Potter &amp; Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. What spell did you utilize against him?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a moment after Ron reached him. After expressing relief of Harry being alive and hoping this was it. After a waiting silence, Ron belatedly jolted and turned to ask what spell he had used. It was that moment Harry went still, the color rushing from his face, and mumbled past his realizing mortification of what he had exactly just done.</p><p>"You used Obliviate?" Ron's eyes had gone wide in shock, voice aghast. "Like you're Lockhart or something? Obliviate?"</p><p>"I panicked!" Harry snapped defensively. "Everyone always seemed to be getting on me about using Expelliarmus and it's not like that would have stopped him or stopped him from having magic, but I couldn't just kill him, I mean, I could, but I had this whole thing in my head about trying to make him realize or change, to understand what he'd done and I don't know, feel bad or remorseful about it or something, killing him was too… I don't know, Ron! It was the first thing that popped into my head besides Expelliarmus or Avada!"</p><p>Ron shook his head, an amused smile cracking through, a huff of a laugh. "Obliviate."</p><p>"What do I do if his spell didn't rebound?"</p><p>"Of course it rebounded. Everyone saw it. They've got Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall double checking to make sure he's not coming back again. Therefore the awkward ceasefire right now."</p><p>Ron motioned to the entire Great Hall. "Not that there's many of them left anymore," he added with malicious glee.</p><p>Which was true. There were not nearly as many fighters left for Voldemort's side as there was for their side. Although Harry was on edge if any of them made a move toward the front of the Great Hall, toward them, he was more concerned about the body behind him. Still, those on Voldemort's side would either throw down their wands or fight more viciously if the battle started up again. Harry didn't think he'd be lucky enough for the first, but he hoped. He was tired and enough people had been hurt. Enough people had died.</p><p>Harry couldn't blame Ron for his tone. Fred had been one of those to die.</p><p>"Bloody hell." Ron's mouth dropped, looking stupefied, his eyes fixed to the back of the Great Hall. "Is that Malfoy and his parents attempting to sit and hide on our side back there?"</p><p>Harry looked. They were. Clustered closely together, holding onto each other, looking pale and anxious, as though terrified it would not last. And all their eyes constantly flickering to each other, anyone near them, and to the front of the Great Hall.</p><p>"Oh, leave Malfoy alone Ron," Hermione said. She had finally made her way up from where she'd been fighting earlier. "He lied about who we were at the Malfoy Manor. He tried to stop Crabbe and Goyle from attacking us. He only joined because of his family and even then he suffered that whole year about what he was forced into, didn't even manage or really try to kill Professor Dumbledore. Malfoy may be a horrible prat and terrible person, but he didn't want this."</p><p>"All bark and no bite," Harry commented. "His mum lied for me. Told Voldemort I was dead."</p><p>And somehow, Harry felt warmth at seeing the entire Malfoy family there, at seeing them all together.</p><p>"What spell was that you used, Harry? It didn't sound like Expelliarmus."</p><p>Ron grinned. "He Lockharted it. Obliviate."</p><p>"I just used it okay! You kept saying Expelliarmus was predictable!"</p><p>Harry was sure he was red in the face from the mortification of what spell he'd employed… Employed in what looked to be the take down of Voldemort. The spell to do the man in and possibly stop a war. Obliviate. He should have just used Expelliarmus, disarmed the Dark Lord. Again. Even if it was 'predictable', it still worked and would have better than Obliviate.</p><p>Hermione managed to raise a reproving eyebrow at him and an entertained smile at him. "I wasn't criticizing, Harry. I was surprised. And wondering why you used it. Although, I suppose it does not matter what spell you decided to use since his rebounded. His own choices and actions being his undoing in the end. Perhaps the spell came to mind because of your speech? Wanting him to change? Which, that was rather…forgiving of you."</p><p>He frowned, shrugging self-consciously, glancing away. While Hermione was voicing her surprise, her smile was warm and knowing. Appreciative.</p><p>"I know the prophecy said…but I couldn't just…" He mumbled and trailed off.</p><p>"I know, Harry."</p><p>Ron, however, snorted. "That's just like you. World's better off without him though. I'm glad he's gone."</p><p>"Pardon me," inserted a voice into their conversation. All three turned to see Professor McGonagall speaking in their direction. She tilted her head and they all, nerves up and wands in hand, moved over her. And Madam Pomfrey, whose back was turned to them, being bent over the prone form of Voldemort. Upon getting closer, they could see how white Madam Pomfrey's face was, her eyes wide.</p><p>"Mister Potter. What spell did you utilize against him?"</p><p>Harry fidgeted, finding it difficult to look the professor in the eye.</p><p>Chuckling, Ron answered for him. "Obliviate."</p><p>"That would explain it."</p><p>"Indeed, Poppy. I am afraid Mister Potter," Professor McGonagall began. They shifted their attention from Madam Pomfrey and back to her. Professor McGonagall's voice was quiet, more so than how she spoke in the classroom to have students cease speaking to listen closely. Harry swallowed. "That last spell of yours, triumphed. We've stunned him. But, he did wake up for a moment, very confused and out of sorts."</p><p>Harry stared, stunned. He shared wide eyed with Ron and Hermione. It felt as though all three of them had just gone completely breathless.</p><p>"Wh-what?"</p><p>Madam Pomfrey turned, her white face and large eyes more clearly on display to them, voice low. "There was no pulse until about 30 seconds ago, no sign of life. Out for long enough for the possibility of brain damage, but… I was a bit startled and said, said his name. And he asked me 'Who's Voldemort?'"</p><p>In the following silence, Ron was the one broke it. "It worked?" He breathed out, eyes going to Harry. His jaw hung open.</p><p>Harry stared back.</p><p>"I panicked. I didn't…"</p><p>What did he do now?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This start came out less crackfic feel than I thought it would be, but it certainly is filling me with glee as I type and think of future moments to come. It's going to likely venture and wade and cannonball right into that area.<br/>Idea of Harry Obliviating Voldemort comes off a Tumblr post, then I got an idea off of that. I waited for quite some time to see if the idea and push for a story left me. It did not. So I have begun typing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fred would have loved this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Long story short, Voldemort was gone.</p>
<p>The end. Yay. Everyone celebrate.</p>
<p>That's all they cared about. That was the important bit.</p>
<p>But the important bit to Harry was the long story.</p>
<p>"He's gone? Really gone? Voldemort is gone?"</p>
<p>Annoyed, Harry stood and answered curtly. "Yes."</p>
<p>He got it. People wanted to hear the important part. Hear for certain, to know and finally let it sink in that the war was over. Voldemort was no longer. Would no longer be doing things. Would no longer be… Except. While Voldemort was gone, it was sinking into Harry's head that Tom Riddle was still very much here. Laying stunned up in a sectioned off area of the hospital wing so that 'no one would mess with the body' and 'the proper authorities would deal with it'.</p>
<p>How?</p>
<p>
  <em>'Who's Voldemort?'</em>
</p>
<p>Kill a man who had no idea, no memory of doing any of the things he had done?</p>
<p>It sat wrong in Harry's gut.</p>
<p>The man who killed his parents. Killed many. Struck fear into the mass majority. For years.</p>
<p>Harry's stomach rolled uncomfortably.</p>
<p>And him. The Boy-Who-Lived. Updated to the Boy-Who-Conquered. The boy who stopped a war and took care of the man who headed a whole side of that war. The boy prophesized to…</p>
<p>Harry shoved a hand through his messy hair, grasping tight to the back of his neck. He yanked it down, hand slapping at his thigh, fisting the pants there. And then he strode across the Great Hall. Through all the people. Somewhere, he briefly registered Ron and Hermione standing and hurriedly following him as he powered across the space.</p>
<p>What even made up Tom Riddle without Voldemort? A name Tom had penned for himself from at least his last few years at Hogwarts? A man that was a boy. A boy that, from those memories Harry had seen, was not the best of kids out there. A boy who thought himself powerful, special. Only for that to be slapped in his face. Then strove to be powerful and special in this new world. To prove himself. To…</p>
<p>It wouldn't be the first time Harry had felt him and Tom were similar. Harry couldn't say he'd ever go as far as Tom had, but he understood the feeling of wanting to be powerful and something feared. After all, he had taken the knowledge of being special and used it to his advantage at times in the Dursley household, struck fear into Dudley and sent his cousin running. It had felt empowering and addictive after years of being powerless.</p>
<p>What were they going to do? Stun the man and keep stunning him until he passed on? That could only work so long before Tom would probably fake still being stunned and bolt for it. And having reason to not like and do something to those placing him in a position of being powerless. Tom would become Voldemort again. A person wanting to take down the current system and put himself on top.</p>
<p>And if they didn't keep stunning Tom Riddle, then what?</p>
<p>Even if Tom had no memory of being Voldemort and whom Voldemort was and what Voldemort stood for, people would treat him as such. Tossed in Azkaban? Maybe?</p>
<p>Harry ran a hand through his hair again.</p>
<p>Still, a man who was a boy and a boy who had done none of those things, a boy who wasn't the best kid out there, but still, a kid. Tom Riddle without any memory of Voldemort. A, pretty much, innocent kid. Well, innocent of whatever charges Voldemort would have on him. Which would be a lot.</p>
<p>Dementor? Getting his soul sucked out?</p>
<p>Harry stopped midstride. The image rushed into his head. Tom Riddle, no memory of being Voldemort, crying out and pleading and trying to escape, a Dementor swooping down and just… He shivered. Ugh. He hated Dementors.</p>
<p>He shook his head. No. No, not that. A soul was… And with how much Voldemort had damaged and twisted it… No. That definitely did not sit right with Harry.</p>
<p>With how he felt about them and then with Sirius…</p>
<p>The weight settled onto him. Sirius. Gone. Remus and Tonks. Both gone. As of today. Little Teddy an orphan. There was Fred for the Weasley family and others.</p>
<p>Near the edge of the Great Hall, Harry looked across it all, that same feeling of warmth filling him up again at spotting the Malfoy family. Together. Intact. No one missing.</p>
<p>And Harry standing there. No parents. No godfather. No close family friends left. Those who had filled something of a void for him in having no one looking out for him, those adults, gone.</p>
<p>He swallowed, thickly. Well. At least there were still some with him. Ron and Hermione would always have his back. Ron's mum, Molly, she had always…their whole family. But just, not Harry's family. Not anyone who had been close to his parents, part of those who had come closest to filling up that family void for Harry. The only one left was…Aunt Petunia. And she, well, never really filled any of that void Harry felt with his parents being gone.</p>
<p>Alive. Made it. Voldemort defeated, of sorts. So now what? What was Harry going to do now that it was all over? Except, well, there was that long story. Important bit. Because it had always seemed that Harry was the one to deal with Voldemort. And even though Voldemort was no more, just an orphan boy trapped in a man's body with years of life gone, Harry knew he had to deal with this. Figure out, now what? What was he going to do about Tom Riddle?</p>
<p>"Harry?"</p>
<p>He turned at Hermione's cautious voice, seeing the worry on both her and Ron.</p>
<p>"Is everything all right?"</p>
<p>"No. He's still alive. I mean, not Voldemort." Harry's hands moved, his face pinched and eyebrows furrowed, words and worry spilling out from him. "But Tom. Who has no idea. Of anything! Just, well, just a kid suddenly in a man's body, a kid who everyone hates. For reasons Tom will have no clue. It doesn't seem right to sentence him for anything, have him sent to Azkaban or killed or soul sucked out by a Dementor. And we can't just keep stunning him. No one would like that. Especially Tom with how he was as a kid, he clearly hated being powerless. It'd just be asking for him to become Voldemort again or worse. And I clearly can't just agree with letting him go and live his life, because people are going to hold that against him and they're not wrong because Voldemort did terrible things, but Tom hasn't done any of that. Which is messed up and all sorts of weird thinking about it, but Tom Riddle has no memory of Voldemort. He'd be forever treated as such and from personal experience of being the 'Boy-Who-Lived', it sucks. Argh! Even more messed up is that he's the reason I went through that, but he has no bloody idea! What am I supposed to do?"</p>
<p>"Let the adults handle this for once mate," Ron said. Hermione's head swiveled, brown eyes wide at that coming out of his mouth. "You did your part. But I will say I'd be perfectly fine with him being killed. For good."</p>
<p>Hermione nodded. "He's stunned right now. There's time to figure this out Harry. And others who can help in figuring out what the right thing to do is. I can… I can see your point. That it doesn't feel right to hold him accountable for any of the things he did as Voldemort if he really doesn't remember. Maybe St. Mungo's like Lockhart?"</p>
<p>"Do you think those there would be able to tend to him? To Tom? Or treat him like Voldemort and have him more likely to going back to doing those things? Those working there treated and encouraged Lockhart as the celebrity he once was," Harry pointed out. "Not to mention the one worker being sent a dangerous plant. Who's to say anyone here wouldn't do something like that?"</p>
<p>"No skin off my back," Ron muttered. And he shook his head. "You're overthinking this, trying to do the right thing. This was war. People die. He killed your parents. He's the reason my mum lost her brothers. That I lost… That we lost…"</p>
<p>"It's over. For you. You defeated Voldemort. You…" Hermione trailed off and smiled.</p>
<p>Harry turned fully at that, curious. "What?"</p>
<p>"That's just like you Harry. I was going to say you don't have to worry about Tom, but that doesn't sound like you at all."</p>
<p>Ron scowled, nose wrinkling. "You're right."</p>
<p>He didn't sound happy about admitting that or realizing Hermione was right. Ron huffed. Then shrugged.</p>
<p>"All right. We're here with you. We're here to help. Er, right, Hermione?"</p>
<p>"Right. We're here for you Harry."</p>
<p>He offered a smile, glad for that and glad to hear that. "Thanks." Even if he had no idea what to do about Tom.</p>
<p>Hermione was rattling off ideas. Suggestions. Ron's opinions cutting through every now and again. And Harry watched his two friends, taking in the words and ideas and support, a certain sense of certainty rushing through him. Whatever crazy thing life threw at him, whatever crazy things he pulled, Harry could nearly always count on them. When it mattered, always.</p>
<p>"I mean, if they were screened to not treat him like he used to, St. Mungo's may work. With a couple aurors on site. For just in case? But then." Hermione paused, teeth worrying at her bottom lip, a habit she never quite grew out of from when she had buck teeth. "There's still the case of the public. I'm sure they take the long term patients out from time to time. And if he still has enough left to not need the long term care, the ability to take care of himself…it'd prove a little difficult to get him to stay. I mean, it's not like they would be able to tell him exactly why without the fear and worry of him possibly remembering something or triggering enough to have…"</p>
<p>"Basically, he needs a watcher. But without letting him know he's being watched or that gets him to wondering why and figuring things out," Ron said. "Someone who can treat him not like Voldemort, but still knowing. As well as being able to take care of him if he goes dark side again."</p>
<p>Harry huffed. "Me."</p>
<p>"Us," Ron responded to that. "It sounds like we need to give him an everyday life, so he doesn't clue in on something being wrong and start piecing things together. That'd have to be some story to give him, because there are going to be people reacting to Voldemort when he's walking around. Even with whoever is his watcher. Whoever is watching is going to have to be with him, play peacemaker with everyone, but not… Can't we just toss him into Azkaban?"</p>
<p>It was going to have to be Harry. In what Ron was suggesting. Harry would be the one keeping an eye on Tom. Everyone trusted and believed Harry to be the one to take care of Voldemort. Ever since he was a babbling baby. Sometimes, a lot actually, Harry felt the truth far too often in Hermione's words of wizards not having much for logic.</p>
<p>Always him.</p>
<p>Harry huffed again.</p>
<p>Then his eyes fell onto George.</p>
<p>And a crazy idea struck him. So crazy he snorted. Let out a bark of laughter. The sharpness of it reminding him of Sirius and had him laughing harder as he walked, stumbled, over to George.</p>
<p>He reached George, who'd stepped closer in confusion at Harry's strange manner, motioning for them to step off to the side. As Harry worked to get his breath back, Ron and Hermione joined them. Still sputtering at the idea rolling around in his head, Harry motioned them closer.</p>
<p>"Evil twin," he managed out. And then he snorted up into laughter again.</p>
<p>Concerned, George asked, "Are you all right there, Harry?" And turned to Ron. "Is he okay?"</p>
<p>"It'd explain people being weird around him," Ron breathed out.</p>
<p>Hermione's eyes had gone wide to match Ron's set. "Oh, that's brilliant, Harry. A bit like an awful soap plotline, but brilliant."</p>
<p>Harry looked up, green eyes bright and sparkling, looking fit to laugh again. "Family," he said simply. And then shook his head. "Crazy. Utterly crazy. Oh, I'm crazy, the whole idea is crazy, and if it works it'll be crazier. And like some really insane prank. But it fits with Ron's strategy for dealing with the problem."</p>
<p>"What fits?"</p>
<p>Harry paused, eyes going up to actually think it over. Then nodded to himself. "Yeah. Yeah, it works. For having a watcher Tom won't question, because…family. He's always wanted it. I get it. Same boat. Because of him. Which makes it insane, but…"</p>
<p>Ron's head spun, an incredulous understanding dawning on his face. "Wait a minute, mate. You said <em>you</em> for taking care of if he went dark again. Harry, you can't mean…. You are bloody insane! That's Voldemort!"</p>
<p>"Tom," Harry corrected.</p>
<p>"That's." Hermione paused, eyebrows furrowing down, and hummed. "Well. It <em>would</em> give Tom a connection and a sense of belonging, after years at the orphanage and the likely let down of finally finding that family with what you said of them… But Harry, it is a bit, well—"</p>
<p>"It's insane, that's what it is, Hermione!"</p>
<p>"Any of you three want to explain to me?" George intersected in. "Voldemort? Tom? From the Leaky Cauldron?"</p>
<p>"So, George," Harry began.</p>
<p>And he explained the crazy idea that struck him just a bit ago. It wasn't until he finished explaining, that it settled in about really doing it and perhaps it was not the best way to go about it. He trailed off, the humor leaving him a bit as he got enough wit about him to fully take in the faces around him, shrugging.</p>
<p>"Er, well, it technically works with what Ron said would have to be done. But I suppose it is crazy. Insane, really. At least it was a good laugh?"</p>
<p>Three sets of eyes stared.</p>
<p>Then George leaned over, body shaking, arms wrapped around to hold himself steady. Air moved loudly through George. Like he was having a hard time breathing. Ron stiffened, quickly moving to his brother's side, worried. Yet uncertain of what to do, hands hovering a distance, remaining silent.</p>
<p>Harry stepped cautiously closer, sharing a bewildered look with Ron, not sure what to do to fix what he'd caused.</p>
<p>"He's still alive?"</p>
<p>Tentative, Harry answered. "Yes? But not… Voldemort is gone. Far as Madam Pomfrey can tell…"</p>
<p>"And the first idea, this is the first one right? Is to—"</p>
<p>George's head snapped back, body still shaking, arms still wrapped around himself. There were tears rolling down his face. And he was laughing? Up from his stomach, deep and echoing laughs roared up out of George. Bending back down, an arm came free to slap up around Harry's shoulders, as George hooted.</p>
<p>"Oh man, Harry. Harrykins."</p>
<p>George shook his head. Smile on his face, quivering. While his eyes still had humor sparkling in them, there was also something sad in there too.</p>
<p>"Fred would have loved this."</p>
<p>There was a beat. But George didn't let the quiet stand. Or give any of them time to say anything about Fred.</p>
<p>"And if you, <em>we</em>," he stressed on that word. A new fresh tear rolled down George's cheek. "Don't go through with your crazy idea and pull off the prank to end all pranks, for you know, strictly keeping the peace and nothing to do with the magnitude at all, Fred would come back and never give us peace about giving him unfinished business after...after moving on."</p>
<p>George swallowed. Thickly. Audibly. And grinned.</p>
<p>"It <em>is</em> insane. And coming from you. Fred would have been <em>all</em> over it. Let's do it."</p>
<p>At the declaration, Harry's chin jerked up, green eyes blinking at George. The crazy insane idea that popped up in his head had some desired effect. It got a good laugh. But to actually, and George to—</p>
<p>"Let's make Voldemort into his own twin brother, switch up the joke of 'you must have an evil twin', and make him into your grandfather. Hell." George snorted, still grinning as he gave a shake of his head. "No one really knows or digs into Voldemort's history, they'd probably believe it."</p>
<p>"What!" Ron yelped loudly. "George, you can't be serious. Harry had a crazy idea and—"</p>
<p>"Right about now, everyone will believe him." George nodded. "Good point, Ron. We're definitely doing this. You're good at strategy, at least for chess, so that'll come in handy. And Hermione's got research of making sure things line up. Harry, we'll need your family history. Forging and manipulating things will be on me for any paperwork. I've improved since the days of Doug the Ravenclaw and Edgar the Slytherin from first year."</p>
<p>"Who?"</p>
<p>Ron groaned. "Don't ask."</p>
<p>"Why Douglas and Edgar Weasley of course," George said. "Didn't Ron tell you about them? For shame, Ron. Never speaking of all your brothers to Harry and Hermione."</p>
<p>Ron rolled his eyes and filled in for Harry and Hermione's confusion. "They don't exist. During first year, they switched up their house uniforms and had everyone believing, for nearly the entire school year, that there were Weasley quadruplets. Blamed everything on the two in Gryffindor so the extra two never had post sent to Mum and Dad. And somehow, Percy never noticed, but Bill and Charlie thought it was hilarious."</p>
<p>"As long as we kept up on our grades," George said. Then quickly tagged on, "All four of us. The Slytherin quidditch players were really unhappy about losing Edgar."</p>
<p>Brown eyes wide at George, Hermione breathed out something inaudible under her breath. As the closest one to her, Ron's head swiveled to her, wide eyed in shock and amazement. He let out a guffaw and opened his mouth. But before he could speak, Hermione swatted him and pinned him with a glare.</p>
<p>"This is bloody insane," he said instead. To Harry. And to George. "Bloody insane. We can't just—"</p>
<p>"Why not?" George interrupted. "Harry's idea is crazy, but it's Harry. After this. People will believe it. I mean, people as a whole are pretty much idiots. He says it does work with the strategic points you brought up. Unless it doesn't cover all of them. I mean, the cover of family for the one keeping an eye on…Tom is good. Especially with Harry. Being orphaned and all of this tragedy going on? It'd make sense for Harry going with him everywhere. And Harry is literally prophesized to handle Voldemort, if Tom does remember."</p>
<p>Harry's eyebrows flew upwards. "Oh! Good point! Hey, Ron. That means it works even better, right?"</p>
<p>"Well, yeah, but… I'll think of something. Past all my bloody shock." Exasperated, Ron turned fully toward Harry. "You do realize how bat crazy this is, right, Harry?"</p>
<p>Harry shrugged. Carelessly. With a lopsided grin.</p>
<p>"Everything else in my life has been. Might as well go with it. 'sides, in visiting me when I died, Dumbledore said I should pity the living who live without love. Who knows? Crazy things happen with me. And he'd be happy about there being more love in the world."</p>
<p>Ron shook his head.</p>
<p>"Mental. Just mental."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This came rolling out from me far faster than I expected. Like way faster. Especially as it came out of trying to logic my way into the crack idea. I would have thought the words would come slow with my brain going that direction. And in me reading it through to see if the logic made sense then. Then I ultimately threw up my hands, because make a crack idea completely logical? Ha! Let's post up this sucker!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A connection, which isn't really a lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George had simply <em>dived</em> into it all.</p>
<p>It animated him, filling him up, asking questions and checking as he went. Parchments scribbled across as he worked on logistics. Ron voiced a few points, trying to find a flaw in the crazy idea, but either from sheer shock lingering or Harry and George's responses…none stuck. George pressed on. Details batted back and forth, how to make it make sense, where the evil twin had supposedly attended school, why Tom never knew of a twin, reason for the memory loss, concerns over his look matching the twin since Voldemort had done a number on himself and so why would Tom remain identical to him, and many more. George was all over it.</p>
<p>Still, there were moments Harry and Ron and Hermione caught him getting offbeat, glancing to his side or nudging at air. Then doggedly pressing onward. His focus all on the project at hand as his hand scribbled and mouth moved as he talked it out or asked questions.</p>
<p>Harry had attempted to suggest George leave it to them, they would have it covered between the three of them. Between Ron's strategic bits and Hermione's smarts and Harry's knowledge of Tom. But George declined it before Harry even got the words out.</p>
<p>Said it made for a great distraction, something tangible to focus on, to organize and sort out and plot out all the details.</p>
<p>Still, there was a pause, and the edge of George's mouth turned downwards. "As much as this makes a great…distraction, all this devising and planning," he clarified with a wave of his hand. "It is still… How sure are you about it being just Tom and not—"</p>
<p>"Voldemort rearing up his head and coming back for me again?"</p>
<p>Harry finished for him. George nodded, Ron's head bobbed fiercely beside his brother. He glanced to Hermione. Bottom teeth nibbled at her lip. She did not nod her head in agreement, but the worry and concern shined through. Harry shrugged.</p>
<p>"I don't? Not fully. But even if it was a split second decision, not much thought behind it, I do know what I was thinking when I fired off that spell. And the Elder Wand did fix my supposedly unfixable holly wand. So, it's far more likely to stick? If it doesn't…well, this kind of covers issues of sending an innocent person to Azkaban or death or from Dementors and most of the issues Ron brought up in someone keeping an eye out on him without really clueing him in or orchestrating him to have much reason to go Voldemort all over again? Plus a connection with me, which isn't <em>really</em> a lie… And if it doesn't stick, well, I mean, I'd have front row seats and the one most suited to dealing with that. More of a head's up than any other time I've dealt with him."</p>
<p>There was silence as they took Harry's answer in. Ron's mouth pursed, likely trying to figure out something to say against that. Then George shifted back in his seat and blinked up at Harry.</p>
<p>"Elder Wand? That's…" A chuckle broke free and George shook his head. "I'd ask how, but of course you got your hands on an object straight out of <em>The Tale of Three Brothers</em>."</p>
<p>Ron snorted. He, Harry, and Hermione all shared looks between each other across the table George was working at. The older Weasley was already back to scribbling and flipping through a pile of books and missed the look. Which Harry was thankful. Because he suddenly feared the question over a different object cropping up. He shook his head at Ron and Hermione, quickly making use of his hands to search through the various items spread across the table. The other two followed example.</p>
<p>The Room of Requirement had provided plenty to pull from in material. Old Hogwarts paperwork surrounding Tom Riddle, including paperwork from the orphanage (Their guess of that being pulled up was due to Dumbledore), a few old photos. They'd unearthed a list of wizarding schools that had closed and shut down in the early 1900s (due to the wizard war with Grindlewald) which proved helpful. Harry had pulled out the album Hagrid had given him first year too. The same one he'd gone to the trouble of adding family trees for both sides in what he was told and found. As well as placing in other old family photographs, the few he could find.</p>
<p>Which brought up what relative of Harry Tom was supposed to be. Because, people knew the Potter side well around here. Not so much of the Evans side. Except…Petunia. And some photographic evidence going against Tom being on the Evans side. There was shared hair color and manner of parting it in common with the few pictures he saw and the one of his Evans grandparents he stole for his album, but…</p>
<p>"He's smart." Hermione fretted. "I mean, at the very least, driven and ambitious. Slytherin. We know that much for anything that's Tom and not… I can't imagine he would leave alone looking and searching for any of the family connection. If it, the evidence, had been tampered with. Or meeting your aunt. She would be his daughter, but for her to not remember him and to call another man her father? It can't possibly work. He would want to seek out any other family too other than you, Harry."</p>
<p>This started a discussion and Ron grasping a hold of this detail to speak a point against the crazy idea. They talked over the possibility of an unknown uncle to Aunt Petunia, perhaps half off the Riddle side, but that really didn't work. Talked of Tom being an adopted brother to Harry's grandfather. But same issue as what started the discussion in Aunt Petunia having no memory about this man in her family.</p>
<p>"Part of his obliviated memory," Harry said at last. George paused, quill brushing the parchment as he tapped and thought through it. "A glamour of some kind? Voldemort tried to recruit him and Tom declined. Ran? Left? He wouldn't have liked to be underneath someone, even when he was younger from what I gathered in the memories Dumbledore showed me."</p>
<p>"Obliviated his happy memories," George suggested. "It'd certainly keep him distracted, trying to figure <em>that</em> out. Going back to the muggle world, falling in love, having a family. You weren't around then, so you wouldn't know details. And, well, as funny as the idea of a dotting grandpa tied in with…"</p>
<p>George waved his hand about, expressing the words he couldn't quite pin down, then continued on, head tilting in his curiosity.</p>
<p>"Why are you so persistent and attached to him being a grandfather?"</p>
<p>And Harry grinned.</p>
<p>Tom, as much as Tom Riddle probably disliked it, was <em>such</em> a common name.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We don't actually know Mr. Evans' name, but there are multiple Toms already, he's joining the club.<br/>This one didn't come as quick. In fact, I wrote one thing, then wrote another. Meh. Whatever. I wrote something, added to it. Done. It's what I get for trying to logic into this I suppose. And in looking forward more to farther down the line of this. So getting there will be fun. Or there is that possibility in my head that I'm going to start jumping around in the timeline. Leaves me able to go back and forth when ideas hit me. Yeah. I think in writing that thought from my head down, I just confirmed I'm going to do that.<br/>Also, I think it's a little funnier to leave it to the imagination of how exactly these four sell this idea to Professor McGonagall who is keeping guard over Tom currently with Madam Pomfrey.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Uh, hello?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as Harry slipped inside, he spotted the only chair and more plopped than slid into it.</p>
<p>Hands fidgeting with a few photographs and papers, Harry cast his gaze about the small sectioned off area. It was odd to see the familiar wall without the window. Or the dividing curtains transfigured into a matching wall. Done by Professor McGonagall and they weren't anything to sneeze at, Harry was sure.</p>
<p>His eyes took in the basic metal frame of the hospital bed, but Harry quickly glanced across, not willing to look at the occupant laying on it quite yet. Instead, Harry studied the empty bedside table. There was a nick on one of the legs. It was a hands length above the floor. There were a few scuff marks around where the table and bed legs sat on the floor. From being moved about and through time. Harry was familiar enough with the sights in the hospital wing.</p>
<p>Looking back to the walls, specifically the one he knew from positioning coming into this sectioned off area had to have had a window, Harry squinted. He knew the window should be right <em>there</em>. Expected to see it. Even with knowing and seeing it in his mind of where he knew it should be, Harry could not spot the outline or any noticeable sign. Professor McGonagall was good. Good and thorough.</p>
<p>And well, she should be.</p>
<p>Considering the occupant of the bed Harry had yet to look at.</p>
<p>Instead of actually turning his eyes there yet, he kept studying Professor McGonagall's work on the window, mentally mapping out the window's placement. As he did, Harry took the time to listen. It was silent in the room. Unexpectedly so. It unnerved him a little. He knew what the hospital wing was currently like. There were still people here healing from the battle. He knew who was waiting outside this area for him. He strained his ears, tried to hear at least a babble, wall muffled voices even if one couldn't make out the exact words. And…nothing.</p>
<p>The only sound he could make out was from his rustling, his breathing, a second person's breathing, and his thudding heart.</p>
<p>Right. Unnerving. Unduly so.</p>
<p>For a moment, Harry had a slight bout of panic. Worried about the people outside whom may not hear if there were any issues inside. Then easily recalled and soothed himself with Madam Pomfrey's bit of spellwork on the door. She'd be alerted if the occupant left the bed.</p>
<p>Harry snuck a peek across to the bed, seeing the vague shape of a person lying under the white sheets, then flickered his eyes to the pale arms laying down over those sheets. Specifically to the wrists. Even more specifically, what encased those bone white wrists. Chains. A single band of chain around both wrists. Harry was no expert on metal and chains or anything like that, but he did have an up close and personal look at a certain set of chains on a chair inside the Ministry of Magic. Chains to bind a person.</p>
<p>If they were the same kind of chains… Harry wondered if they could bind a person's magic. That'd make sense with the purpose and use of that chair. And make sense here in this situation. Yet he searched his memory. He had not, but had any of the people he'd seen in that chair attempted to use magic?</p>
<p>Harry sucked in a breath. Tom being stunned would not last forever. Who knew when exactly it would wear off? Not like he was not already in here though, Harry thought to himself, wanting the extra time to himself before.</p>
<p>Procrastinating longer, he moved his gaze downward. To his lap. He found himself drawn, again, to one of the photos found on the bookcase the Room of Requirement gave to them.</p>
<p>It was an old black and white photograph of the Slug Club. Tom's black hair tidy and neat in its side part, school uniform pressed clean, standing straight with his hands clasped behind his back, and a closed mouthed smile on his face. The boy may have been in a group picture, but it was clear there was some distance in how he held himself. Not even his shoulders brushed with those beside him.</p>
<p>Harry stared at the photograph, studying it. It was easy to not see this as future Voldemort. Easy to see this was Tom. A boy who was an orphan, never adopted, keeping wary and cautious distance between himself and others. But even so, from old memories seen, Harry got the feeling Tom was similar to him in feelings about Hogwarts. It had become a home, a place chosen over where he'd been placed as a child.</p>
<p>For as much as Tom kept careful physical distance and his smile a practiced one, the pride in himself and being in the group picture was evident in how he held himself, his chin aloft.</p>
<p>It wasn't anything like his picture attached to sheets obtained from Wool's Orphanage.</p>
<p>Haughty. Haughty discomfort. Scowling, clearly not wishing to partake, eyes cast away and to the side.</p>
<p>Like he was embarrassed by the photograph and being at the orphanage.</p>
<p>Unwanted.</p>
<p>And Tom knew it.</p>
<p>Harry shuffled the photographs back into the pile he held, placing them back into his lap, letting out a long breath. He finally raised his head up and looked to the occupant laying on the bed. For a moment, he blinked, taking in the sight on the bed.</p>
<p>Not laying.</p>
<p>Sitting upright.</p>
<p>Tom. Staring at him, studying him silently.</p>
<p>Gaping, Harry stared, gob smacked, right back.</p>
<p>When had Tom woken?</p>
<p>The photographs and papers spilled onto the floor as Harry abruptly stood up. He stepped closer, not really thinking about it, just moving. Tom's long pale fingers clenched at the white sheets, his eyes narrowing at Harry, shoulders adjusting back. But Harry paid that very little mind, startled by the sight of what peered back at him.</p>
<p>Not red.</p>
<p>Brown.</p>
<p>The eyes that had been silently studying him and were now narrowed upon Harry, were very much a set of dark brown.</p>
<p>Well.</p>
<p>That was...</p>
<p>That was one less thing to explain to Tom.</p>
<p>Who was still seated upright, shoulders back, <em>brown</em>—not red—eyes narrowed upon Harry. Appearing on the edge of reacting to anything. Probably not in the best way knowing Tom from the few memories gleamed. Tied in with waking up in an unknown place and an unknown person in the room. Unknown. Unknown person if it was all Tom and not Voldemort like they were assuming.</p>
<p>"Er," Harry said.</p>
<p>Awkward, not sure where to start, a noise. Tom's arms tensed, Harry could see the tendons and veins under his pale skin. Tom's hands shifted in preparation to…push off the bed maybe? Or to make a move against Harry. Yeah. That one probably seemed more likely. Well.</p>
<p>Harry cleared his throat, put on a tentative smile, and hoped.</p>
<p>"Uh, hello?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I guess giving myself permission to skip around, moving to wherever the story takes me (such as weeks ahead, years ahead, going back again), helped free me up on stressing out. Because, honestly? I have not really written Tom Riddle. I have read very little stories featuring him. Thus, trying to figure out the start and where Tom is at with memories gone from the last 55 years...it's a little daunting for me. I think I still might wind up skipping around rather than a set order possibly.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. You are not 'just Harry'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Evans?"</p>
<p>Harry caught the twitch, the first sign of a reaction to what he had said thus far. Which, admittedly, was not much. He stared for a moment. Then nodded, glancing back to the spilled papers and photographs, fingertips tapping at his leg.</p>
<p>"Yeah. Evans. You don't—"</p>
<p>"There are a lot of Evans," Tom muttered irritably. Harry looked back to him. One side of Tom's mouth was pulled back. Disgusted. Then Tom reshifted up, shoulders going back a little further, chin going up the slightest at Harry. "If I were to change my name, it would not be to Evans."</p>
<p>Harry blinked, then fought a grin. That's right. He probably should have seen that reaction coming. Evans was a fairly common family name after all. Like Tom.</p>
<p>Tom bristled, dark brown eyes trained at Harry's mouth. "You can't kid me. Tell the truth."</p>
<p>"Er, a second."</p>
<p>Turning, Harry bent and picked up the papers. He set them onto the end of the bed as he went, specifically looking for one in particular. George had layered the birth certificate of Tom Riddle and Tom Evans together. With Hermione's suggestion, George had done so using the Elder Wand, making his work even more untraceable on the specific wizard's magic for the certificate. Certificates? In any case, George had explained and shown how to display the underlying proof, figuring it best Harry show and not tell. Finally spotting the birth certificate under the bed, Harry let out a noise of triumph, holding it up.</p>
<p>"Found it," he declared.</p>
<p>Without preamble or any asking, Tom snatched the certificate out of Harry's hand. Hastily gathering up the pile of photographs he'd made as he'd been down there, Harry scrambled up, eyes immediately going to Tom. The birth certificate was held pinched between the thumb and index fingers of both his hands.</p>
<p>Harry stepped closer, eyes flicking to the chains at Tom's wrists for a moment, took in the fact all the other papers had been piled up onto Tom's lap, then looked back up. Tom had a pursed frown on his face as he studied the certificate. Harry waited, watching.</p>
<p>Then Tom's dark brown eyes snapped back to Harry, every line in him taunt. Fierce. Demanding.</p>
<p>"Remove these at once."</p>
<p>"Remove…?"</p>
<p>Brow furrowing, Harry's confusion did not last long when Tom flicked his fingers up. Drawing attention to the chain bound around his wrist. The man sniffed, chin tilting up in superiority.</p>
<p>"There is clearly more to this birth certificate than meets the eye. If <em>you</em>," Tom stressed in a decided dislike. Then to Harry's bewilderment and startlement, turned into a polite tone, honeyed with charm. "Wish for I to see what lays beneath this façade, these must be removed for I to obtain proof on your…claims. Correct?"</p>
<p>Harry blinked. "Oh."</p>
<p>So that's what Tom had doing in all his looking at the certificate. He had actually taken the time Harry had given him to study it, to test the chains. Right in front of Harry. Harry stared at the man, eyes wide at realizing what had just happened. Sneaky. But brazen too.</p>
<p>Harry squirmed, apprehension unsettling his stomach.</p>
<p>Powerless. Tom was using what he could in logic and charm to sway Harry to remove those chains. To have his own magic bound, unable to use to protect or defend himself. Clearly angling to use Harry to correct the situation after examining and attempting to get around the chains and getting them off himself.</p>
<p>And it likely had not gone unnoticed from Tom about the lack of windows.</p>
<p>Confined in this sectioned off area? Recognizable as the Hogwarts hospital wing? Without access to his own magic?</p>
<p>Yeah. This wasn't going to go well. Harry knew it coming in. Knew it further at seeing those chains.</p>
<p>"Right," Harry said slowly. Tom's eyes narrowed. The polite innocence flitted from Tom's face transforming into a far more dangerous and calculating gaze. Harry had to be careful handling this.</p>
<p>Or do as George cheerfully stated worked best to throw off most Slytherins in his history of dealing in those amped up from quidditch or a prank or in being Edgar Weasley. Be Gryffindor. Knock them off balance.</p>
<p>"Professor Dumbledore is behind this," Tom snarled. "Isn't he?"</p>
<p>That took Harry off balance as he worked through that, jarring back in surprise at the sudden ferocity.</p>
<p>"Dumbledore? He's not…" Harry trailed off, remembering. Tom without Voldemort was probably, likely, sixteen years old and still an attending Hogwarts student. With Dumbledore teaching transfiguration. Not a headmaster or gone. "Oh, right. Your memory is… The headmaster passed away a year ago."</p>
<p>And in return, that took Tom off balance. His ready to fight stance flitted away, looking as though someone had just beamed a bludger at his head. Stunned.</p>
<p>"He's…gone? Passed away," Tom murmured to himself. "Headmaster?"</p>
<p>Tom took a long look to his hands, curling and uncurling his long pale fingers. Several beats past as he did so. Then he laid them flat before him. Harry strained his ears, trying to catch each word Tom spoke. "Time has gone. But how long… Professor Dumbledore has…passed away?"</p>
<p>Harry's eyebrows rose at Tom. The idea and news of Dumbledore's passing did not appear to be causing any sort of joy. Or glee, delight, pleasure. Nor any relief or liberation to the one professor who never liked him as much as any of the other professors, the one professor who never fully trusted him. The one wizard Voldemort, Tom, feared. And yet Tom, from what Harry could see, was not happy about this startling news.</p>
<p>Tom appeared to be…disconcerted? He looked perturbed and unsettled and not the least bit glad about finding out Dumbledore was gone.</p>
<p>"I wake here and he's just…gone?"</p>
<p>Disbelief? At a loss?</p>
<p>Harry wasn't given much time to wonder that through. For Tom gave a quick jerk of his head, straightening once more. And spoke loud enough for Harry to hear clearly, directing his words to him. "Who is in charge here? Is it you?"</p>
<p>Dark brown eyes regarded Harry in fresh interest. Harry shuffled his feet, feeling uneasy at the up and down look, being examined openly. And, not quite disregarded?</p>
<p>Tom didn't seem to know what to ultimately make of Harry. His grip on the birth certificate was firm, legs adjusted underneath the white bedsheet to make a move if need be, his shoulders into that pulled back and ready position which never really seemed to leave Tom. Almost like it was a defining part of him, those shoulders.</p>
<p>"Me? I'm just Harry." At the spark and focus in Tom's eye, Harry licked at his lips and expanded, fully introducing his name. "I'm Harry Potter."</p>
<p>Tom's focus narrowed. Harry fidgeted. Nervously wondering about the point Hermione brought up at some point of their planning of if it really was the caretakers treating Lockhart like Lockhart to have the man wanting to give out autographs. Or if Lockhart remembered a little. If Voldemort could remember enough. As Tom.</p>
<p>"You are not 'just Harry'," Tom declared. "You are the person here. With papers and photographs at the ready. No calling out the door for another to enter, to check on me after waking all this time."</p>
<p>Tom's face darkened.</p>
<p>"My memories stolen."</p>
<p>The barest pause and then Tom's voice gnashed out again.</p>
<p>"My magic bound."</p>
<p>And continued on, words rushing and building up.</p>
<p>"And no one has interrupted. To check or to take over as the clear person in charge. It is only you. And so I reiterate, tell me the truth," Tom commanded. "Who are you, Harry Potter?"</p>
<p>Harry leaned back. His name had struck…no chord? Rang no bell in Tom's head?</p>
<p>"I…I'm Harry Potter," he responded simply. Dumbly. It was one thing to think, be fairly sure and positive about Voldemort being gone from Tom. But to see it so completely? Harry had no words for it. Therefore, the only connection, was the one he…and Ron and Hermione and George had…</p>
<p>Harry's voice trembled, but pressed onward in further introduction of himself.</p>
<p>"Son of James and Lily Potter. Who was Lily Evans. Daughter of Tom and Ivy Evans."</p>
<p>Tom's eyes flickered.</p>
<p>"Tom Evans?"</p>
<p>Harry nodded.</p>
<p>"Tom Evans?" He repeated, gesturing his hand up the slightest. The one still holding the birth certificate pinched between index and thumb. His eyes didn't move at all. They vacantly stared more through than at Harry in sheer incomprehension of putting things together.</p>
<p>Harry nodded again. Letting Tom come to the conclusion rather than giving him the information. Work for it, figure it out, rather than everything being explained away by someone. Ron's idea with that. Don't make it too easy, he's a suspicious Slytherin after all.</p>
<p>"You're…you're my grandson?"</p>
<p>Wonder, new interest as Tom took in the sight of Harry, studying Harry all over again.</p>
<p>Then the man drew back, dark brown eyes widening in alarm.</p>
<p>"Joint name… I married and had a kid?" he asked in shock and panic, his tenor smooth voice Harry had begun getting used to as Tom's, screeching up and cracking into Voldemort's higher pitched voice. Cracking. Like a teenager in puberty.</p>
<p>Teenager. Sixteen. Not close to any as a friend, much less…</p>
<p>Harry's mouth quirked up, feeling impish.</p>
<p>"Two kids," he corrected.</p>
<p>And relished the look of sheer staggering dumbfounded combination of flummoxed and horrified on Tom's face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Figuring out Tom is...an interesting exercise? I'm not too entirely sure. And figuring out Tom and Harry together now? Oh boy. Honestly, I'm still yelling at myself 'who freaking LOGICS their way into a CRACK fic?!' as I read over the newest thing I type on this...and every week throw up my hands and post it going 'what the hell' as I do so.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Does that satisfy you?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Gryffindor?" Tom repeated, musing to himself.</p>
<p>"Er."</p>
<p>Harry's footsteps stuttered, then dashed to keep up. Somehow, the all-important question and distinction of students attending Hogwarts had not come up. Until, without thinking, Harry gave an offhanded comment specifically focused around the current state of Gryffindor Tower. In everything else discussed, houses did not rank high in terms of importance and something to focus on. By either.</p>
<p>Because Tom was intelligent and focused. Scarily so in switching up methods of attitude, straight forward demands, probing remarks, and logic smothered with charm. Some got to Harry. Others were easy enough for even Harry to spot. Or it wasn't difficult to resist the charm, praise, and politeness aimed at him anyway. The logic part? Well, that was more difficult to respond to and give an answer that measured up for Tom.</p>
<p>"Right. I was sorted into Gryffindor. Er, actually." Harry added slowly. It wasn't a fact he brought up, but with Tom being descended from Slytherin, it might help along any connection.</p>
<p>While Harry thought Tom would connect to a family connection, in how tied up to Slytherin's name Tom was and in knowing he searched everywhere for his family, it certainly was not going in the way Harry thought it would go. If it was Harry, well, Harry jumped at the chance of family or connection of family. After all, it had been pointed out at how quickly he had agreed on Sirius's offer of going home after only meeting the man. Harry thought he was independent, but Tom was far more so. Certainly there was renewed interest and studying of Harry after the discovery of family. But...distant? Reserved?</p>
<p>He shook his head and gave a small shrug of his shoulder toward Tom.</p>
<p>"The Sorting Hat did strongly consider and push for me to be sorted into Slytherin," Harry admitted.</p>
<p>The pair of dark brown eyes disappeared further in the darkness, blinking once, then returning their gaze forward. "That is not surprising."</p>
<p>Harry blinked. And tried to work out what Tom meant by that. There was both a sense of arrogance and it being a manner of fact statement. The silence as they walked by the light of moonlight and Harry's lit wand was getting to Harry. It was odd. In all the visits and days of that sectioned off area of the hospital wing, Tom was very talkative and pressing. It was fairly easy to take guesses at how Tom was taking things there. Well. Easier, Harry amended to himself. But this silence for the first time out of there ate at Harry, giving him a bit of boding feeling.</p>
<p>"I chose Gryffindor though. Because it was the house my parents were in."</p>
<p>Again, Harry was met with silence with his words.</p>
<p>Unnerving and unsettling. He frowned, glancing around in the dark of the castle. This was probably the worst idea he had yet. Sneaking Tom out of the sectioned off area and out of the hospital wing? Worst idea.</p>
<p>Harry watched Tom walking, keeping up, trying to catch any shift or showing of emotions as Tom took in the lingering battle damage.</p>
<p>There would be no alarm to Tom leaving this area. The chains around Tom's wrists were still in place, so it was not <em>completely</em> the worst idea. Or at least Harry told himself. A bit of freedom. A walk around Hogwarts to get out of being caged to one spot. It'd been one of the real big sticking points, one of the things Tom had been agitated about, becoming both charmingly logical and very defensive. Harry understood, had been stuck in the hospital wing himself enough times to understand that, but felt more time was needed. To make sure Tom was free of Voldemort's 'influence'. Which was both true and according to the story they'd come up with.</p>
<p>But then… The pointed snap referring to Harry as family was what really led to Harry doing this. Because all he could think of was how trapped he felt living in the Dursley household. Of never being normal enough for them. Of no matter what he did, it always felt like he was always wrong. Never fully part of them or the neighborhood or the school. Of the times he was punished for things outside of his control. Of being tossed under the stairs. Locked up in Dudley's second bedroom for days.</p>
<p>Tom couldn't change who he was and Harry had been doing the same as the Dursleys. It was not exactly the same. But similar enough that it horrified Harry. And suddenly understood why, or perhaps a reason, to Tom withdrawing and not wanting to fully connect with Harry, a supposed family member, like Harry had expected out of Tom.</p>
<p>So thus, Harry figured out a way to sneak Tom out for a while. A jailbreak. Taking note from what Sirius said of how they'd sometimes break Remus out of the hospital wing after a full moon.</p>
<p>"I chose Slytherin." Tom suddenly stated, startling Harry.</p>
<p>"Huh? Er, you." Harry tripped through his words and thoughts at the declaration. "You… You chose Slytherin? The hat wanted you, what?"</p>
<p>"It did not place much thought to Ravenclaw, more to Slytherin," Tom continued. "I did not value knowledge for knowledge's sake. Or place the right value to it."</p>
<p>Wide eyed, Harry kept up with Tom, who briefly paused in his stride to narrow his eyes at the remains of a blasted wall. The distaste barely registered with Harry, who'd already realized Tom was incensed over the state of the castle. He was too busy trying to wrap his head around the thought of the Sorting Hat giving Tom a choice, the Sorting Hat pushing for another house, that Tom had not been told Slytherin as soon as it touched his head like it did for Malfoy.</p>
<p>"The hat did strongly suggest…" And Tom sniffed disdainfully. "Gryffindor. I still fail to see why."</p>
<p>"G-Gryffindor?" Harry couldn't wrap his head around it. At all. Tom Riddle, a Gryffindor? "<em>Why</em>?"</p>
<p>"I chose Slytherin," Tom repeated. No explanation followed like there had been for Ravenclaw. "Does that satisfy you?"</p>
<p>"Satisfy me?"</p>
<p>"While you may have qualities of Slytherin, you have spent too much time among those in Gryffindor. It is obvious." Tom clarified, explaining with an upraised tilt to the chin. "In how you reacted to my not knowing your name. In how hopeful your first greeting was to me. In how you were nervous in saying why you were the first one there. In how you watch and memorize my every move. In how you came with me as I walked the castle. In how you have far more tendency in general to bring up the word of 'family'. Obvious. It is, after all, how I convinced you to break the rules."</p>
<p>Harry froze.</p>
<p>Tom smirked, his chin going up farther and his shoulders pulling back more. "See?"</p>
<p>"I… I kind of already knew that." Harry had been worried about pulling this off and focused on the connection of family. Tom had been rubbed the wrong way about being stuck and vulnerable. A focus on family connection and Tom trying to change feeling powerless. So it wasn't too hard to figure out of why that kind of attempt to change the situation happened. "That you were trying to use me in getting you out of there."</p>
<p>Tom's smirk grew.</p>
<p>"I am aware. Do keep up. This is why I was not surprised to find out you were 'strongly considered' for Slytherin. Besides the obvious. Chose Gryffindor."</p>
<p>Did Tom just snort at him? Harry stared. The momentary pause did not last long, barely a pause. A pause for Tom to snort under his breath at Harry?</p>
<p>"And your reasoning? Making it even clearer you were unaware of me at the time."</p>
<p>"Huh?"</p>
<p>Having a hard time following, Harry was trying to sort out what conclusions Tom had made from information given. Or gleamed. But was left frowning.</p>
<p>"Does that satisfy you?" Tom repeated. Somehow, Harry was surprised Tom was not growing any annoyance in repeating things. "For now in your desire in getting to know me?"</p>
<p>"I, uh." Harry fumbled with his words, which seemed to make Tom even more pleased by the looks of him. "I, yes. Yes, it does. For now."</p>
<p>"Good. Because now it is <em>my</em> turn." Tom's dark eyes slid across Harry's body, to the arm furthest away. The one lighting their way outside of the moonlight glinting in through the rubble. "Your wand is holly I notice. Tell me, what is the core?"</p>
<p>Automatically shifting his body, keeping his wand to the side and farther outward, Harry stared at Tom. Oh no. After giving a taste of freedom, Tom was angling and pushing for ridding himself of feeling powerless. That'd been something pressed upon, asked repeatedly in succession. Where is my wand?</p>
<p>And Harry had his… Worst idea after all! And right after Tom apparently and seemingly offered a piece of himself. Not due to warming up or reaching out to Harry in return of Harry's failed attempts while Tom had been stuck in that bed, but in using it against Harry! They weren't any closer, even with Harry stepping up from visits to sneaking Tom out to—</p>
<p>"Phoenix feather?"</p>
<p>"Y-yeah."</p>
<p>The surprised response stuttered out from Harry. He shifted a foot back. And yet, Tom did not make a move for the wand. Well, Harry was not going to drop his guard and next time he was going to think this out a bit more. Bring a lantern. Leave his wand elsewhere. Or at least not pull it out and use it. Walking around for a bit of freedom, sure. Tom had limits to what he could do in making any break for it. Harry could handle that. Keep the wand hidden on him, yeah, that was what Harry should have done.</p>
<p>Harry was an idiot. An utter moron. Using his wand and magic right in front of the man who had his magic bound and was powerless and was determined to change that. Harry was an idiot.</p>
<p>And yet, still, Tom did not make a move for Harry's wand the rest of their time walking the castle.</p>
<p>At their return to the sectioned off area to sneak Tom back before his disappearance was noticed, Tom cleared his throat. In the midst of leaving, Harry turned back. With only the faint light streaming from the cracked open door, Tom's pale features almost camouflaged him with the white sheet of the bed. Harry squinted, pushing his glasses up and allowing the door open a bit more to see Tom better. It did not help much.</p>
<p>"Yes?"</p>
<p>"I will see you tomorrow night, Harry."</p>
<p>Harry huffed, looking sideways at Tom. "To sneak you out again?" He asked dryly. And then shook his head. "I'll be back in the morning, yes. Good night."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is not the direction I expected. I mean, yes it is and no it isn't. Because somehow, yeah, trying to logic into it, rather than me skipping around from silly idea to silly idea surrounding 'Grandpa Tom' and Harry. I'll just keep running with it, whatever winds up coming out? Yeah, sure.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. I thank you for your invitation, but-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Startled, Harry's head swiveled around, facing the door like Tom's head had just popped up to do from scrutinizing a photograph. The chair scraped under him, screeching uncomfortably. The surprise interloper froze at the open doorway. And drew in a sharp breath with her nose.</p>
<p>Then bustled right inside.</p>
<p>At first, Harry was taken aback and felt as though he should speak up, suggest she leave. Except he didn't feel as though that would go over too well. Not with how she immediately commandeered the room, setting a basket onto the bedside table and fussing over Tom.</p>
<p>Tom's wide eyed face spoke volumes. Harry wanted to burst into laughter at how he scooched a tad back where he sat on the end of the bed. Then Tom drew back his shoulders, firmness settling into his eyes, and his nose slanting up in the air with pride.</p>
<p>Before Tom could speak to correct the treatment and fussing over him, Mrs. Weasley declared it a travesty and complained over the complete lack of window, and thus, fresh air for his health and wellbeing, stating she would be having <em>words</em> with Madam Pomfrey. Tom's mouth slowly closed, blinked slowly, then reevaluated Molly. He blinked once more as she spun back to him from where she'd been glaring at where the missing window should be, apologizing.</p>
<p>"Oh dear, my apologies. I'm Molly Weasley. Your grandson is like family. Harry and my youngest boy, Ron, have been friends since their first year. It is such a pleasure to meet you. I'd been wondering and worrying about Harry since the battle finished up as I've not seen you much."</p>
<p>Mrs. Weasley's eyes snapped over toward Harry and he stuttered, apologizing, but she smiled at him and put her focus back to Tom, quickly causing the faintest amusement on Tom's face at Harry's reaction to disappear.</p>
<p>"It's all right, dear. I understood when I finally pinned Ron down, he's been busy helping Hermione with things, and I really hope he doesn't mess that up, Hermione will always be family too, but it would be so nice to have it official. Well, he had a difficult time answering, but when George said who you were spending time with and why…"</p>
<p>She tutted, hand patting Tom's knee with familiar ease, causing Tom to go wide eyed and flinch back. Harry fought off his amusement. It must have failed, because Tom shot him a nasty look over at him. Harry grinned and shrugged. Tom's dark brown eyes narrowed at him. And Harry fought off snickers.</p>
<p>"I lost my brothers due to him, then was b-blessed with twins of my own. And l-lost one twin only for us to find another."</p>
<p>Harry inhaled sharply, eyes widening, standing quickly and taking a step forward. Her eyes were decidedly watery. Tom stared up at her. His eyes wide. An odd mix of fear and disgust and confusion and alarm and awkwardness swirling on Tom's face as he stared up, frozen.</p>
<p>"Mrs. Weasley? Er—"</p>
<p>"Ah, you don't need to hear about things like that. Not with what you've lost." Mrs. Weasley turned, hands busy as she pulled out several containers from her basket. "I do know Hogwarts is not lacking in good, well made meals, but there is nothing like a good home cooked meal. Go on, dear. Eat up. Now, I have been informed there was a change to your name at some point, understandable considering those times then and your position to the situation, but you only remember to a point?"</p>
<p>Tom was afforded enough time to blink up at Mrs. Weasley from the container of food pressed into his lap, before she continued on.</p>
<p>"Oh, you and my daughter should meet and speak at some point. She had something similar happen back in her first year. Also due to that man."</p>
<p>Harry stiffened. That was right. And, oh boy. Ginny was one of the few who knew Tom Riddle grew up to become Voldemort. He had been distracted, busy, er… Oh boy. That was not going to be a fun conversation. He winced.</p>
<p>"Only for moments of that year, not years gone, you poor dear. What name would you prefer I call you by? I know it is a matter of last names, Tom remains the same, but do you have a preference for Riddle or Evans? Oh, sorry about that. Here you are, dear."</p>
<p>Blankly, still much taken aback by Mrs. Weasley, Tom took the offered utensils and set them on the still closed container. He stared, taking in the plump woman standing before him. Then Harry watched as Tom nodded, something in his face clearing. And Tom completely step sided the conversation.</p>
<p>He smiled, as though to himself. "Your last name was Prewett before you married, wasn't it, Mrs. Weasley?"</p>
<p>"Oh!" Mrs. Weasley's eyebrows went up in surprise. "That's right! How did you know?"</p>
<p>Tom toyed with the utensils. "I was thinking when you first entered it was likely you were a Weasley or Prewett, perhaps even Bones with your shade of hair. However, with the time that has passed on me, I was not sure in future marriages and children. It may not have been any of those three families. Smith or Black may have been equally likely. Or a Potter in how you claim Harry family."</p>
<p>That jerked Harry out of his annoyance and amazement at Tom charming Mrs. Weasley. Tom had said his name so easily. Had Tom ever said his name before? It niggled at Harry and he had a feeling… That first night he snuck Tom out, to walk the castle. He had been annoyed and on high alert for any move for his wand, thus tense, but… Tom had said his name then too, hadn't he?</p>
<p>Harry shook his head, forcing himself to pay attention as Tom was still speaking. The smile on Tom came back, along with a head tilt up at Mrs. Weasley. Came back? Was it only Harry's imagination or had Tom's eyes been narrowed just the slightest at her a second ago? Harry narrowed his own focus on Tom, concerned.</p>
<p>"You certainly encompass the talkative and bold nature of the Prewetts I have come across. Along with my initial thoughts to most of them surprising me to wearing red rather than yellow in their time at Hogwarts. Unless you were…"</p>
<p>Mrs. Weasley laughed following Tom's trailing off, picking up on his que for her to speak.</p>
<p>"I am afraid I too was placed in Gryffindor. As were all of my children. Sorry to disappoint you, dear. And I did raise all those children, all seven of them. Eat up. And take your time dear on answering my question if you need it. This whole matter cannot be easy. Waking up to discover you are technically a grandfather and having a twin…"</p>
<p>She tutted once again. Then, her eyes roved over him, motioning swiftly with her hands. Mrs. Weasley smiled at him.</p>
<p>"Go on, go on. Eat up, dear."</p>
<p>Tom's eyebrows were up in shock at being called out. Slowly, cautiously under her watching eyes, he opened the container and took a bite. He did not say anything for a time. Either on her question of his preferred name to go by or in continuing to charm her over with words of praise to her cooking.</p>
<p>This did not bother Mrs. Weasley as she talked to fill up for the space Tom was not using. She used it to turn and ask Harry how he was doing, fussing over him, handing him a container of her home cooked food with utensils as well, much to Harry's bemusement. As he ate, Mrs. Weasley spoke to Tom of her memories of Harry from when he was younger, back when he and Ron had first become friends. Talking of how polite he was and the trouble her sons had gotten into in rescuing him and his time at the Burrow and in how he had been awkward at being fussed over. Still was, but mostly in regards to his dislike on the hyphenated name on him.</p>
<p>"Which was all very silly," she summed up. "Harry was a child. Is still a child. Just Harry. Our Harry. The worry Arthur and I have had for you this past year. And our Ron. Along with Hermione. I am certainly glad that that is all over. The worst of it anyway… You do know you are always welcome at our home anytime, dear. For a warm meal, to talk, or for company. Our door is always open for you, Harry. As well as you too."</p>
<p>Stilling as her attention refocused onto him, Tom slowly placed his fork into the half eaten container.</p>
<p>"I," he began. Paused. Restarted. "I thank you for your invitation, but—"</p>
<p>"No buts," Mrs. Weasley cut him off. "You are Harry's grandfather. Family. I insist."</p>
<p>Tom's eyes blinked. Rapidly. Taken aback.</p>
<p>Harry waited, expecting Tom to brush it off, for the independence to show up as it tended to.</p>
<p>Except, Tom did not continue his refusal.</p>
<p>He switched gears on them.</p>
<p>"It is a common name," he said. Here, Tom's mouth pursed in a display of dislike. "However, for now, just Tom will do if you must call me by anything."</p>
<p>Mrs. Weasley broke into a smile. "All right then. Tom it is, dear. Harry's grandpa Tom. I must say, that modesty does seem to run on your mother's side. Or at least, the need to be seen as just who you are rather than standing out for things outside your control."</p>
<p>"I noticed," Tom said dryly. "His introduction and your word choice matched. However, my addition of 'just' was merely stressing…"</p>
<p>Harry would not be surprised if Tom's word choice of adding 'just' was some ploy to make it seem he was more on the same page as Harry. For further attempts in his desire of the chains gone, wand returned, and possibly, down the line, more freedoms allotted to him. Except, Tom almost seemed annoyed at his word choice pointed out? Not at Mrs. Weasley, but…at himself?</p>
<p>Long pale fingers tucked themselves around and under the container of food. Tom's shoulders tightened. Startled, Harry turned his head back and forth between Tom and Mrs. Weasley. Her gaze was sweeping over all of Tom. Then drew back up to his face. Tom's jaw clenched as his eyes bore defiantly up at her.</p>
<p>"It isn't anything you can help and I won't be holding your looks against you. Appearances are only one thing, dear. The way you hold yourself and act are not him. They are all you. You are clearly you. Tom. Just Tom. Don't you fret about that. And if anyone tries to hold that against you, I will <em>certainly</em> have something to say about it," Mrs. Weasley promised him.</p>
<p>"Now," she continued as she bustled about once again. "Neither of you be strangers. Do come to visit as soon as you are cleared to leave. Arthur and I will be looking forward to it. I'll be having those words with Madam Pomfrey now. Make sure you both eat the rest of the food I packaged. I will know if you do not when I return for my basket. Both of you are far too skinny."</p>
<p>Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a hug as she headed out, he welcomed it and hugged back with a smile at her, then she was at the door. "I hope to see the two of you again soon. Enjoy the food, dears." Smiling at them, she closed the door.</p>
<p>Tom immediately placed his half eaten container to his side, eye twitching at the closed door. Harry watched. Concerned for Mrs. Weasley and her unexpected visit, but he could not help but feel the slightest bit amused at her wrangling Tom into eating like she did with him and her kids.</p>
<p>Mutinously, Tom muttered at the door, "I am <em>not</em> far too skinny."</p>
<p>Harry laughed.</p>
<p>Tom's head snapped over at him. "I am not."</p>
<p>Harry merely waved the anger off. "Mrs. Weasley says that to everyone she's not had the chance to feed or hasn't fed in a while. I hear it every summer."</p>
<p>Resting in the folds of fabric on his lap, Tom's fingers clenched and unclenched. His eyes moved from Harry to stare at them. The laughter slipped from Harry as he watched. He jerked back when Tom's eyes flicked back up. Forceful, penetrating through Harry, resolved. And demanding.</p>
<p>"Get me a mirror. At once."</p>
<p>"A…" Harry trailed off.</p>
<p>"Mirror, yes. I must fully see what I am to be working with. Get me, a mirror."</p>
<p>While the annoyance, the snap, rolling of eyes, acquiescing to Harry's few times of piping up Tom use the 'magic word' in his demands had grown somewhat amusing and fun to say, Harry didn't feel this was appropriate to say at this moment. He stayed quiet. The fierce resolve did not waver. But Harry's eyes noticed Tom clenching his hands tighter again, squeezing them into fists, and quivering slightly.</p>
<p>"Would you like a handheld mirror to see piece by piece?" Harry asked quietly. "Or a full length mirror?"</p>
<p>Tom's throat moved. Swallowing. Then clarified his demand.</p>
<p>"Get me a full length mirror. Now."</p>
<p>"Okay."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I keep typing, going with whatever flows out. Somehow still in order? Rather than my first thoughts of hopping around on this? Mrs. Weasley was an unexpected surprise and she just...kept...taking over the whole scene.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. I'll remain with she has her uses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Upon his hurried knock and entrance, Harry's frantic apology on running late disappeared at the sight which greeted him. Apparently, either Tom had figured out a way to bypass the alarm tied to the bed or Madam Pomfrey had removed it. Considering where Tom was currently at in the sectioned off area, Harry was going to go with the second. Mrs. Weasley was a force not to be trifled with, he thought wryly.</p>
<p>Nor was her daughter.</p>
<p>Shoving that from his head, Harry quietly closed the door and sat, as to not disturb.</p>
<p>"I am aware of my surroundings," Tom commented from behind the book he read. Harry blinked in surprise. Tom had appeared as absorbed as Hermione in digesting a book. If without the talking to himself in response to what he was reading like Hermione often did. Tom turned a page from the bottom corner. "And it is none too difficult to draw information I wish to know from Mrs. Weasley."</p>
<p>Yep. Mrs. Weasley. Not to be trifled with.</p>
<p>Harry eyed the window back in place, wondering exactly how Mrs. Weasley talked Professor McGonagall into that. The window ledge Tom had fitted himself up onto, lounging, bedside table pushed up next to him and stacked with a pile of books. And clearly, Tom was soaking up the sunlight beaming through. His long white button up shirt and sweater were shoved up above his elbows, the rolled up slacks were pushed up to his knees, although his bare feet remained tucked into a pair of plain oxfords. Apparently, to Harry's bafflement and amusement, Tom was a little weird about his feet.</p>
<p>Also he had gotten strange at seeing his nose. Well, more precisely, the lack of. Same in being able to see the top of his head and take in how it looked with no hair. The tone of his muscles had to be up there as well. Late night ventures had become longer and Tom doing something with his dislike of the state of the castle, physically moving rubble not yet taken care of into piles off to the side.</p>
<p>In what else Tom was doing to as to 'work with' his suddenly not a teenager body… Well. It had been an interesting few days of Harry gathering up clothing options from people for Tom to go through. The older Hogwarts uniform had gone dismissed by him. As well, Harry couldn't really argue against Tom's words with that one, even if he thought the familiarity made it a decent option to start with.</p>
<p><em>'Do I </em>look<em> like a Hogwarts student?'</em></p>
<p>With that, both the older uniform and one of Ron's uniforms were tossed out as options. Denim jeans were disliked on texture and roughness, being tossed out as well. Any shirts with bright colors? Tossed.</p>
<p>Although, that tie-dye shirt had gotten such a visual reaction of disgust, it had been worth it to bring.</p>
<p>Quite a few plain white t-shirts were kept to sleep in, as well as a few grey sweatpants. Older clothes were more to Tom's liking. Not too much of a surprise there really. But there were not as many of the ones Harry found with green to them picked out by Tom to keep. Most of the chosen clothing were black, white, or variant shades of grey. There was a jacket with dark green lining, a pale pastel green button down, a sweater with blue diamonds across it, two green ties, a maroon one, and a blue bow tie. That was it for anything containing color.</p>
<p>Today was nothing of color.</p>
<p>"She is…useful," Tom mused to himself.</p>
<p>"Useful?"</p>
<p>Upset at the word chosen, Harry gaped at Tom, gripping tightly to the underside of the chair. Useful? That was the word Tom used to describe Mrs. Weasley? Useful?</p>
<p>Although, not really untrue at Tom having freedom to roam this sectioned off area and a window returned and books at his disposal. Those were all likely to Mrs. Weasley. Who it seemed, had visited earlier today, before Harry was able to make it here.</p>
<p>"Mrs. Weasley is, is," Harry fumbled for a moment. "More than useful. She's kind and warm and protective. She's a great mother."</p>
<p>Tom hummed, a finger tapping at the edge of the book. "True. But I am not wrong."</p>
<p>Not wrong? Then Harry caught sight of an empty container resting next to the pile of books. Empty. After Tom had refused to eat anything else from Mrs. Weasley's visit a few days ago. And Harry recognized the residue on the container from here. She'd brought Tom fudge.</p>
<p>"She likes you. She made you fudge. And…"</p>
<p>Harry slowed.</p>
<p>"She likes you," Tom corrected dryly. "I am merely…connected to you. That is all."</p>
<p>Right. Tom was not really used to that, was he? Harry and Ron had meet on the train, had been sorted to the same house, had sat near each other in class, and had become friends. But Harry, from back then, could not understand why Ron wanted to be his friend. Harry liked Ron, but didn't get that Ron could like him. Chalked it up to fascination of him being the Boy-Who-Lived. And yet, over time spent together, friends. Tom was a bit similar to Harry. Or at least, that's what Harry thought. And so…</p>
<p>"You like her."</p>
<p>Tom liked her. He didn't want to admit it, either out loud or to himself. Or at least, he liked Mrs. Weasley more than her first visit if the state of the cleaned out container was a sign. Or Tom just really liked fudge.</p>
<p>"If you say so," Tom demurred. "I'll remain with she has her uses."</p>
<p>Or Tom only thought her useful in gaining bits of freedom.</p>
<p>Harry rubbed at his temples. Figuring out Tom was…was difficult. But Harry thought and wanted to think it was going in a good direction. Seeing as Tom had yet to really <em>do</em> anything against him or Madam Pomfrey. Or Mrs. Weasley. Upset? Sure. But overall, Harry thought it was going okay.</p>
<p>Still. It had been a really long night last night. And morning.</p>
<p>Closing the book, Tom set it back onto the pile near him, turned and propped his head up with a hand. And peered straight at Harry. Taken aback at the studying gaze, Harry lowered his fingers rubbing at his temples, blinking at him. Then Tom seemed to steel up.</p>
<p>"You are late due to visiting your godson."</p>
<p>Harry leaned back in the chair. "Er, right."</p>
<p>Tom's dark brown eyes did not waver.</p>
<p>Frowning, Harry attempted to work out what the issue was in his head. For a second. It had been a long morning with a very awake Teddy. And there was only so long Harry wanted to struggle in understanding Tom's actions and emotions. Guarded? Defensive? Was that it? Why? What was he waiting to hear? Harry huffed out loudly, bypassing the entire guessing and wondering game with Tom.</p>
<p>"What?" It came out snippy and exhausted. He threw his hands up in the air, frustrated as Tom's face and gaze changed not one iota at him. Harry rose from his seat, hands waving about, words bursting out from him.</p>
<p>"What is with that look? Do I need to give you a head's up when I visit Andromeda and Teddy before you in case he's fussy and pink haired and wide awake and I wind up staying longer again? Usually he's sleeping. I visit them on Sunday mornings by the way," Harry snarked out. His feet shifted back, turning to face Tom straight on, glowering. "Or is it that you—"</p>
<p>Harry cut himself off at seeing Tom's hand raised up, a gesture for a halt. He sucked in a breath, jaw jutting out at his loss of control, scowling at Tom. The area above Tom's left eye wrinkled slightly. As though raising an eyebrow. Had Tom still had eyebrows.</p>
<p>"Interesting," Tom mused.</p>
<p>Tired, Harry rubbed at his face. "What?"</p>
<p>Tom settled back up against the window. "I'll deduce the obvious and say the earlier visit did not go well."</p>
<p>Why did Tom sound smug about that? Harry squinted at Tom, trying to suss out through face and actions if he heard the sound of Tom's voice right. Or if it was him being tired and fed up. Because Teddy's visit had pushed the limits of what had been a very long night.</p>
<p>Someone from the <em>Daily Prophet</em> had managed to spot him. A thick post had been delivered from Neville from several in D.A. looking into the political mess and suggestions as to how to handle certain matters in the aftermath. There had been noted remarks over Malfoy which matched the few times Harry had run into him the last year and Harry definitely felt he needed to think about how he was going to deal with <em>that</em> particular trial, but hadn't yet gotten around to or sorted out how yet. He had ended up having a…conversation with Ginny. Which had not gone over superbly well despite, or because, of George's words about Tom. Rolling into a general lack of sleep from nightmares…</p>
<p>The peace and usual quiet of visiting Teddy had been a reprieve Harry hurried there for, only to wind up with none of that. And the pink hair. That really got to Harry. Upset him more than he wanted to say. Seeing Teddy with pink hair. Pink hair. It pushed on the limits that had been his past sixteen or so hours. Since he left from visiting Tom yesterday.</p>
<p>And then back visiting Tom today.</p>
<p>"Work for it."</p>
<p>Startled out of his headache of being overwhelmed and sleep deprivation, Harry drew his head back up at Tom's words, blinking at him.</p>
<p>Tom's shoulders shifted back, head tilting, gazing a challenge across the room at Harry, and placing his feet solidly onto the floor under his impromptu window seat. "I'd prefer it. I'll admit amusement to either way, but I prefer you work for it. Now, Harry. Andromeda?"</p>
<p>Harry blinked, standing there. And stated dumbly, "She's Teddy's grandmother."</p>
<p>Dark brown eyes stayed steady on Harry, waiting, patiently. Andromeda was Teddy's grandmother. That was obvious. What more did Tom want? Was Tom asking for more about Andromeda? Taking an interest in other people in Harry's life? He'd not given much mind…much mind before…</p>
<p>It dawned, the light flickering on above Harry's head. And he scrambled inside his head for a moment. Searching and drawing up a blank.</p>
<p>"Wait. I never… I've never mentioned… Huh. I guess that kind of makes sense," Harry murmured to himself. While other names had cropped up in stories and explanations, he had never brought up Teddy before. Because, well, Teddy was only a child. A baby. Someone to keep protected. And Harry was his godfather. And Tom was, had been, well… It made sense.</p>
<p>Tom knew about Teddy. Now.</p>
<p>Kind of a concern there for Harry.</p>
<p>But what was the issue with Tom about this?</p>
<p>Harry's head hurt.</p>
<p>"You catch on fast." Tom paused, the corners of his eyes crinkling. "For a Gryffindor."</p>
<p>It took Harry a moment to react to that. "Hey." He stepped forward, hand held up against that. "I've had a very long night and morning."</p>
<p>Tom's head turned to the side, chin tilting up out toward the window. And continued as though Harry said nothing. "Who likely was never considered for Ravenclaw."</p>
<p>And with a swivel and spin, Tom was up and at Harry's side, then behind. Harry's hand scrambled belatedly, turning to gape, cursing in his head as he stared at Tom. Triumphant Tom.</p>
<p>Holly wand in hand.</p>
<p>Raised up between them.</p>
<p>Bloody—</p>
<p>Tom's eye twitched. Then swiveled again, made a break for the door, whipped it open. And ran for it.</p>
<p>Alarms blaring and Harry tearing off after him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I mean. As soon as I tried to logic my way into the crack, I knew Tom wasn't going to take this lying down. And there's about four or five different reasons why Tom decided now in my head.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. This is my grandfather, Grandpa Tom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bless the map.</p>
<p>And timing.</p>
<p>Because by the time Harry took a moment to breathe and think of it, Tom may have not shown on the map. He didn't show near the first checked entrance. Nor any of the other passageways out of the castle Professor McGonagall said she was checking when her and Harry crossed paths.</p>
<p>His eyes had gone to the seventh floor, thinking it had connected over to Hog's Head for Neville, but no Tom there.</p>
<p>Instead, Harry got the quickest glimpse of Tom's name, then raced off as fast as he could.</p>
<p>Luck worked out for Harry. By the time Harry reached a very specific bathroom, chest heaving and gripping onto the door as he spun inside, Tom was still there. Head swiveling, Harry shoved the map back into his pocket, staring.</p>
<p>Both occupants from the bathroom turned from each other to face Harry. Both. Still breathing harshly, Harry goggled, surprised at the pair in front of him. Tom halted his escape—</p>
<p>Wait. Harry paused, stuck by a thought. <em>Was</em> there a way out of the castle through this particular bathroom?</p>
<p>—halted to speak with Myrtle?</p>
<p>Harry's eyes took in the bathroom still in massive disarray from the battle. It hadn't been in the greatest shape before it either, but there had not been broken down stall doors or scorch marks the last time Harry had been in it. His eyes lingered on a specific spot. Then rested firmly onto Tom, unwilling to allow him to leave his sight.</p>
<p>Tom smoothed any startlement or irritation from his face, feet sliding to face Harry straight on, holly wand hovering at his side. Myrtle on the other hand, smiled, clearly pleased to find Harry there.</p>
<p>"Hello Harry. You came to visit me. It's been a while."</p>
<p>Harry didn't turn from Tom, quickly glancing over to where she floated. "Erm, yes, hello Myrtle. I was looking for—"</p>
<p>"I was telling Tom all about my death," Myrtle told Harry. Or he heard her say it at him as most of his focus was on Tom. Tom whose feet were firmly on the ground. "You know, he asked me. By name. Calling me Miss Warren, which is so nice to hear as my name is pretty, no need for the moaning. Oooh."</p>
<p>She turned, flying right up into Tom's personal space, face piqued as she posed her question. Taken aback at Myrtle suddenly too close for his comfort, Tom slid a foot back. Away from Myrtle and away from the point of interest. "You knew me before my dreadful death, didn't you?"</p>
<p>As Tom was not going anywhere at the moment, Harry relaxed, taking the chance to gain his breath back. And then sucked in air too quickly, bursting into a coughing fit. Tom's dark brown eyes flicked up and down Harry, then answered Myrtle, tone resigned.</p>
<p>"Yes, I did."</p>
<p>Interest flared onto Myrtle's face and she circled tightly around him, eyes taking in every detail of him behind her glasses, studying. "Tom, Tom, Tom," she mused. "Can't be either Tom from Ravenclaw. Let me see, there was little Tom Wright in Hufflepuff. Nice boy, I could see him saying miss, but he had blue eyes. Tommy Walker from Gryffindor had brown eyes, but was anything but polite to me."</p>
<p>Her eyes went to Harry. "Oooh, Olive Hornby and him together were horrid. Until after my death and I discovered she had the biggest crush on him and well…"</p>
<p>And with a disconcerting giggle about it, she turned her attention back to Tom. Who had a noticeable twitch beginning to show by his eye. Harry was more concerned about Myrtle's death and the timing. Of it falling close to Tom's ending and Voldemort's beginning. Unlike other people Tom had attended with at Hogwarts, Myrtle had not changed in appearance and Harry worried if it could mean memories cropping up.</p>
<p>And if Myrtle stumbled onto the correct Tom…</p>
<p>Panicked, Harry frantically searched his memory, trying to remember if he or Ron or Hermione had said anything to Myrtle. If anyone had said who the boy speaking in the bathroom had been. Much less of him being the reason for her death.</p>
<p>"Thomas Thompson the Third…no. I don't think even magic could get rid of that birthmark on his neck. If he even wanted it gone as he was so proud about the thing." Myrtle switched directions, circling Tom the other way. The man's eye was definitely twitching at this point. Harry kept his eyes on Tom, knowing jumping right through Myrtle was a possible option. "You must be from a different year. Tom Taylor was the year under me and I always did hope he would go bald in his old age."</p>
<p>Wait.</p>
<p>That jerked at Harry's attention.</p>
<p>You must be from a different year?</p>
<p>Myrtle had listed—what had it been?—five Toms before that. There had been five Toms in her year? Five? At least five.</p>
<p>How many Toms were there back then?</p>
<p>And to settle the unsettling worry and panic in his head, while also stunned at the fact he didn't know if Myrtle had been told, Harry interrupted.</p>
<p>"My grandpa," he spewed out in a hurry. "This is my grandfather, Grandpa Tom."</p>
<p>Myrtle's face brightened. "This is your grandfather?"</p>
<p>She peers closely at Tom and then to Harry himself, looking for similarities between the two.</p>
<p>Harry was busy keeping most of his attention on Tom though. Tom definitely appeared flabbergasted as he stared at Harry. Harry noticed Tom's stance has lost some of the tightness from when Harry whirled into the bathroom. Good. Whatever prompted Tom's fleeing of the hospital wing was less right now. Maybe. It was at least lessened and Tom had not used Harry's wand. Likely couldn't then with the single link of chains around his wrists.</p>
<p>It's not like Tom was jumping either.</p>
<p>Yet.</p>
<p>That was so grating at Harry's nerves. Being on guard. Tensed and ready, not able to tear his eyes away in case there was a way out of Hogwarts that way.</p>
<p>"I am not a grandfather, much less a father," Tom stated. His words lacked precise crispness and Harry thought Tom seemed unnerved. About what? A long finger tapped along the wand held loosely in his grip. "My memories—"</p>
<p>"Close."</p>
<p>Dark brown eyes widened, ripping themselves off of Harry and over to the sinks. Tom's mouth hung open. And he stuttered. Cursed. "You-you! How did you, know, where! Why—"</p>
<p>"It was bothering me," Harry answered defensively. In English. Unlike Tom's unflattering spattering of parseltongue. "And I've known about that passageway and how to open it since my second year."</p>
<p>Up above them, Myrtle made some comment about hearing the family resemblance.</p>
<p>"It's true. He and that other boy Ron disappeared down it to rescue Ginny. Very dangerous. There was a basilisk involved and everything." Mrytle sighed, an odd little smile on her face. "It was such a shame. My offer to share my toilet remains. You are still very welcome to it, Harry."</p>
<p>"Thanks Myrtle."</p>
<p>"Although it is very delightful the creature that brought about my dreadful death is dead itself."</p>
<p>She mimicked the thrust of a sword, gleeful.</p>
<p>A strangled noise came from Tom as his head spun back from the closed up sinks to stare wide eyed at Harry. Harry attempted a shrug and uncertain twitch of a smile, keeping his sights on Tom. How close were the memories?</p>
<p>They had thought the memories would go back to when there was no thought of Voldemort, which would have been before the attacks. Yet Tom clearly showed knowledge of the chamber. But what of the rest? Of the basilisk, any attacks on students, possibility of sending the snake after certain people... There had always been a question of where Tom's memories ended, but why had Harry or the others not thought about Myrtle?</p>
<p>Myrtle clasped her hands together, looking at Harry brightly as she continued. "You know I do enjoy going down from time to time to taunt a—"</p>
<p>"You slayed… At thirteen?"</p>
<p>Harry blinked at Tom. "Er, yes? Well, twelve, actually."</p>
<p>The man was breathing funny. It was concerning and as though he could not properly breathe. Harry moved forward. "Tom? Are you—"</p>
<p>"You chose Gryffindor," Tom leveled at him. Still breathing oddly, dark brown eyes staring straight at Harry and stopping Harry in his tracks. Tom seemed…distraught?</p>
<p>"Going off, rescuing a girl, slaying a… You slayed a basilisk! The basilisk! A snake of which you…" Tom's chest moved visibly up and down, gulping, trying to get his breath back to speak. "Twelve! Only two years in that house and… You chose Gryffindor!"</p>
<p>Harry frowned. Tom was repeating. But as Harry opened his mouth, Tom moved.</p>
<p>Furiously, his hand flew up, pointing off to the side, his voice rising and echoing in the bathroom. "<em>You chose Gryffindor?</em>"</p>
<p>Harry's neck twisted, head turning automatically to where Tom's finger was jabbing. What was… Oh. The sinks. The closed sinks. Due to Harry hissing 'close' over to them.</p>
<p>"Well, that's just rude," Myrtle broke in sourly. Her head moved from the sinks and over to them. "I can't understand a thing you two are saying."</p>
<p>Tom's arm shook angrily. "<em>You chose Gryffindor!</em>"</p>
<p>The breath caught in Harry's throat. Tom was so indignant about it. Harry fought, pursing his lips tightly shut, trying desperately to not laugh.</p>
<p>Tom stormed forward, face thunderous. Harry stiffened as Tom's hand snaked out to grab his hand. Catching the motion from the side, Harry ducked his head down and made to pull his hand away. The holly wand went down. And slapped right into Harry's open palm.</p>
<p>What?</p>
<p>Harry blinked at his hand, fingers curling around his holly wand.</p>
<p>"Here," Tom said in disgust. "It's useless to me except to warm my hand."</p>
<p>With that, he stalked past Harry and out the bathroom. Mind catching up with him, Harry spun, desperate to keep Tom in his sights. But luck, amazingly, stuck and stayed. For Tom had paused at the door.</p>
<p>"Chose Gryffindor," he griped once more. Tom turned his head, looking back at Harry over his shoulder, a firm and decisiveness in his gleaming eyes. Harry sucked in a breath at the look on Tom.</p>
<p>"Well? Coming along, Harry?"</p>
<p>And then Tom strolled off.</p>
<p>Harry hurried after, stunned at Tom's easy pace for him to catch up, and growing utterly bewildered as Tom continued that easy pace onwards. And that Tom was heading back to the hospital wing. What changed? What had been the point of that escape? Was it more about his wand, getting a wand to test the limits of the chains?</p>
<p>The holly wand was warm in Harry's hold. Not from body heat. But warmth feeling the same as… As the first time he had held it in Ollivanders. There had been some reaction then to Tom's attempts of using it then.</p>
<p>Had it been more about getting out on a schedule not around Harry sneaking him out, relying on Harry for those bouts of freedom from the hospital wing? No, that didn't sit right. Except Mrs. Weasley had just gotten Tom more freedoms to his stay inside the hospital wing. Maybe it was something to do with freedoms after all. Or something related to her visit.</p>
<p>Had it been to check on the basilisk? To disappear to a place no one but Tom, as far as Tom had known before, knew about?</p>
<p>Harry was still wondering if there was a way out of Hogwarts that way. It'd been discussed before by him, Ron, and Hermione. On habits of a basilisk. Hibernation possibilities and choice food options. Because it can't have been only students. Students it never ate. Discussed. They'd never gone looking.</p>
<p>Ignoring, for the most part, Madam Pomfrey's fussing and fury at him, Tom sat primly on the edge of the bed. And motioned for Harry to sit on the chair. Baffled, Harry closed the door behind him, and sat.</p>
<p>A vague sense of foreboding washed over Harry. And the thought drifted to the front of his mind. Somehow, he was sure, his visits and relationship with Tom were about to take an interesting turn.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We know the drill. I continue on. With whatever comes to me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. If it had been me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I was merely feeling…"</p>
<p>Tom's earnest voice trailed off, head tilted down in some play of apologetic or embarrassed. Harry eyed him. He was very aware of what had to be a play and act, he'd spent enough time around Tom that he knew it was one. The charming ploy used until it did not work. Logic too.</p>
<p>"Cooped in," Tom finished. His dark brown eyes flickered back, peering up at Professor McGonagall by the corner of his eyes. "Surely you can understand, despite my…rather rash behavior."</p>
<p>As though Harry had not been sneaking him out at night every so often. As though Tom had not snatched a wand. As though he'd likely been planning and waiting for Harry to lower his guard, for Harry to have an…upsetting day, to do what he'd done.</p>
<p>The return though. That was still bothering Harry. Why had Tom returned here?</p>
<p>Professor McGonagall narrowed her eyes at Tom, raising up an eyebrow underneath the brim of her hat. "And surely you can understand why you are to remain put, as we have discussed this, thoroughly Mister Riddle. As well as our reactions and concerns to your disobedience to restrictions set and agreed upon be—"</p>
<p>"Mister Evans, please."</p>
<p>"I…" Startled, off-footed, Professor McGonagall blinked down at where Tom sat. Harry was doing much the same. "Beg pardon."</p>
<p>Contritely, Tom folded his hands onto his lap, gazing down at them. "I am aware, professor, that at the beginning of my stay here, it was decided that you and Madam Pomfrey were to refer to myself as either Tom or Mister Riddle. As I am more familiar to my original surname. However, I am finding myself more…attracted and amenable to the surname of Evans."</p>
<p>Tom was what? Harry goggled. The man still had his gaze downcast toward his clasped hands.</p>
<p>"I…" Professor McGonagall drew herself back upright. "As you prefer then. Mister Evans, back to the point of this conversation, you understand our reaction to you racing off like some ill-behaved child."</p>
<p>Amusement flashed across Tom's face. He unclasped his hands, turning one to take in the whole palm and long fingers. Then clasped them back together, amusement gone from his face as he looked back up to Professor McGonagall.</p>
<p>Harry was still stuck on Tom voicing a preference to Evans. Acceptance? Or… Right after that run for it, that didn't seem likely, but… The weird return back and giving Harry his wand back. Perhaps? Harry could not fully believe it though. Not so quickly.</p>
<p>"I understand and you are well within your right to be upset with me as I gave you my acknowledgment. I suppose the granted books from outside this meager area and the view…got to me. And it did not sit right, to not take full advantage of Hogwarts as what felt my rights as a student."</p>
<p>A pale finger tapped along the back of his hand, then stilled as Tom drew his shoulders back further, chest forward as he looked to Professor McGonagall straight on. Harry straightened. Here. Tom was going for full impact and pleading here. What for?</p>
<p>"As a student, I would like to take the end of the year exams for a sixth year and inquire as to the possibility of completing my education when the next term begins. I am well aware I have likely already completed it, that there is a one Mister Tom Riddle in the books. Seeing as the reason I am <em>here</em>," Tom emphasized with a gesture to his section of the hospital wing. "Negates that, I am pressing the importance and my desire to you, Professor McGonagall, as to completing my education during my year under…"</p>
<p>Tom's mouth pursed in his pause.</p>
<p>"Observation," he completed. It was clear to Harry that Tom wished to use a different word.</p>
<p>And, the sheer gall.</p>
<p>Harry stared, finding himself shaking his head.</p>
<p>Tom had just done a runner. To coat his voice in charm and pose any bit of logic did nothing to remove the fact he had just done a runner. Why would he think this was the time to ask for the ability to move freely about the castle as a student? Giving more chances and opportunities and room to do another runner.</p>
<p>Perhaps there <em>was</em> something of a Gryffindor in Tom. Ambitious, Slytherin, yes. Bold? That was there too.</p>
<p>Harry nearly wanted to laugh. And turned to Professor McGonagall, anticipation thrumming through him at her response to this. A little bit of anxiety too, he supposed, for if Tom took it badly. Mostly anticipation though.</p>
<p>"I see no issue with you taking the sixth year written exams."</p>
<p>And any hint of emotion on Tom's face halted.</p>
<p>"But not the practical portion," he said. Face void of expression. "I see."</p>
<p>"You appear to have a mind for logic and I am sure you can understand our pressing the importance of a wand, or lack of, in your hands at this current time. You did yourself no service in your actions earlier. And to where you were discovered."</p>
<p>Annoyance flickered across Tom's face, thoughts turning behind his eyes. Harry had not thought of that. Not right away. That a simple ask of continuing education would lend to the possibility and push for Tom using a wand or chains removed to continue his education properly. They'd already bought extension of time in Tom being told Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall were running tests and making sure to any of Voldemort's 'previous influence' on and over him for many years. That the observation could last a full year.</p>
<p>"Miss Warren's death," Tom mused out loud. "Was due to him? Using…"</p>
<p>Tom's fingers tapped against each other. Quickly. And agitatedly.</p>
<p>"She was meant to be a guardian to all occupants of the school. Was a guardian," he muttered distastefully. His eyes snapped up to Harry, then back to his hands. "Gryffindor. Act first."</p>
<p>Startled, Harry stared, arms falling loosely to his sides. "She? You mean the basilisk?"</p>
<p>Tom's chin jerked down.</p>
<p>"Spent years taking her meals from the countryside, free grazing animals outside of Hogsmeade. The family that had been taking care of her meals, generation to generation, only had one son to pass it onto several years back. Which became an issue last fall, ah." Catching himself, Tom corrected. "Fall of '42. He joined up with Grindelwald. Grindelwald..."</p>
<p>"Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald in 1945," Professor McGonagall informed Tom briskly.</p>
<p>"Er, I can bring you books," Harry added in helpfully. Tom had yet to shift his sights off of Harry since he began explaining. And Harry didn't feel as though he should look away. It'd be…rude? Inconsiderate? As though he wasn't giving Tom's explanation the attention Tom felt it deserved in going to the length to explain to Harry?</p>
<p>"Much appreciated. Perhaps old and recent editions of newspapers?"</p>
<p>"Erm, sure?"</p>
<p>Older ones, for sure. But Tom was sure to want to read about his 'evil twin counterpart' at some point. Those Harry wanted to put off a little. Or to at least be here when Tom read those articles.</p>
<p>"She'd come out from her latest hibernation and found her usual hunting ground bare, managed to find something on the outskirts, but later went hissing through the pipes trying to gain attention of a parselmouth to answer her questions. Apparently," Tom's mouth twitched upwards in a show of humor. "Finding a parselmouth had never been an issue for her before. There had always been a few, always at least one staff member, passing down knowledge of her in case the school needed her assistance in protecting it. When she was young, the concern had been in muggles searching for real witches and wizards to burn."</p>
<p>Harry pulled his eyes from Tom, checking over to Professor McGonagall. Whom seemed surprised at this information. Not sure about it, Harry looked back to Tom, voicing his doubt.</p>
<p>"I thought, wasn't the basilisk put there by Slytherin to rid the school of any muggle-borns? And," Harry added on hesitatingly. "Only able to be controlled by Slytherin's 'true heir'?"</p>
<p>Tom's head tilted slightly at Harry. "Not according to her. I assumed it was a wording mistaken over time."</p>
<p>Harry stared.</p>
<p>Talk about being thrown for a loop. On both Slytherin and Tom in releasing the basilisk all those years ago. This was Tom before Voldemort. It left Harry bewildered and wondering what changed, why the attacks, when the Tom before him appeared truthful. And it was not as though Harry could ask anyone else. Slytherin was long gone. Tom was not Voldemort. The basilisk was no more. Any past parselmouths were likely passed on. As was the family outside of Hogsmeade that had apparently supplied the basilisk with meals for when she woke from times of hibernation.</p>
<p>That answered Harry, Ron, and Hermione's wonderings on its eating habits during all that time though.</p>
<p>"You never spoke to her," Tom said as though he was summing it all up. Jerked from his thoughts, Harry took in Tom's face and fidgeted at the simply stated fact. "Gryffindor. Prone to reacting. Good in certain circumstances, but such a shame."</p>
<p>Harry couldn't speak at that. Tom tapped a long finger, a thoughtful look on him. Then drew his shoulders back once again.</p>
<p>"If it had been me," he began slowly. "In trying to figure out how a death occurred inside the castle due to her… Taken by surprise right upon coming out? I'd wager Miss Warren's presence inside the girls' bathroom had not been realized by the speaker or yet scented. The issues of a past parselmouth staff member seeing to pipes being placed inside the school lined up the new entrance point for her. While optimal for placement of mirrors for a safety measure, it did create a slight…blind spot or visual impairment for her."</p>
<p>"While interesting and makes for a good rediscovery of part of Hogwarts history," Professor McGonagall broke in to Tom's further explanation to Harry. Tom shifted his attention off of Harry and onto her, waiting with a curious look on his face at McGonagall. "Why the attempt to figure out how a deadly creature created a death, as though you are assuming it an error, that a death inside the castle by a basilisk is a surprise, Mister Evans?"</p>
<p>Ah. Good point. Harry spun his head back to the man sitting on the bed. Tom's eyes widened the slightest at Professor McGonagall. "You're taking my discovery <em>far</em> better than Slughorn," he murmured appreciatively. "Are you sure you are not of the Slytherin house in your propensity of wearing our colors Professor?"</p>
<p>"He <em>knew</em>?"</p>
<p>Dark brown eyes rolled. Rolled. The gesture both so out of place and ringing true of an aggravated youth.</p>
<p>"Barely," he scoffed. "I no sooner than brought up the notion of parselmouths being a group Hogwarts once and may have housed to broach the topic with him, that he waved the entire idea aside and best discussed with the history professor if I were so inclined to discover more of the castle's history. The same old man who could not even be bothered to remember my last name was <em>not</em> the incantation against a boggart. And who cared for little else besides the more…bloody history."</p>
<p>Harry's mouth twitched at the description and annoyance.</p>
<p>"Binns?"</p>
<p>Aghast, Tom's head spun to him. "He's still alive? And teaching?"</p>
<p>Professor McGonagall had her own mouth twitching too. "Under tenure and he still has the ability and will to remain."</p>
<p>Tom frowned. "Will to… Professor Binns is a Hogwarts ghost? And will remain teaching here for years? Because of <em>tenure</em>? That's… That's just deplorable!"</p>
<p>"Oh, you will not find me voicing disagreement to that, Mister Evans."</p>
<p>The man shook his head.</p>
<p>"To answer your enquiry, I assume the death an error and my surprise to it due to the knowledge that if there would be any intruders inside the castle, she was to petrify first. That the parselmouth or parselmouths with her would conjure a large mirror for that exact purpose. Or in splitting up if there were uncertainty as to where the intruders were at, one of Hogwarts' ghosts would travel with her. She said it was so the occupants of the castle roaming with her would be protected, not harmed, by her."</p>
<p>That… That explained possibly a lot, Harry thought. He certainly wanted to run off to Hermione and Ron, possibly Ginny, to tell them this and talk about it. Possibly Ginny. They had only argued last night. Which already seemed like ages ago.</p>
<p>"I believe I have been made aware of something to discuss with the Hogwarts' ghosts," Professor McGonagall said. Her eyebrows were still raised up at Tom and his whole explanation. "This conversation has been quite enlightening over aspects of Hogwarts' history I was previously unaware of. And to many others. I'll be borrowing Mister Potter."</p>
<p>It took a few seconds to comprehend and click. Harry turned from Tom, blinking blankly over at Professor McGonagall whom had made her way to the door. She paused. "Mister Potter," she intoned. Then opened the door and left.</p>
<p>"Er, right! Coming!" He turned back to Tom. "Uh, I'll be just a moment, Tom."</p>
<p>Tom's mouth pursed a moment, then smiled up at Harry, hands reclasping together tightly. "Go ahead, Harry. While the concern to sooth any guilt of leaving me is…nice, I am clearly not going anywhere."</p>
<p>Harry laughed weakly. "Yeah. Right. I'll be back."</p>
<p>Hurriedly, feeling the guilt now after Tom said he thought Harry would be when Harry had not, Harry exited the room. And found Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey waiting for him. Both leveling him with no-nonsense eyes.</p>
<p>He was definitely going to be able to discuss Tom's explanation and information about the basilisk with Hermione and Ron soon. Maybe. Perhaps touch on it. Okay, he should probably save that topic for later.</p>
<p>Push had come to shove on figuring out more of a long term plan for Tom. With everyone in the know to meet up. Discuss the tests and observations and the fact keeping Tom cooped up could not last forever. Even with the late night outings. Not that the rest knew about Harry doing that, but… Tom wanted to live his life. And they knew there would be push back at some point. That there would come a point they would have to shift gears. To Tom living his life with Harry visiting his grandfather. Keeping somewhat of a check on the man. Or shift the other direction if there were worrisome signs that Tom remembered enough of what had been obliviated.</p>
<p>Well. At least George would be happy about it. Even if Ginny may not be.</p>
<p>Harry swallowed at the idea of the possibility spoken, that Ginny and Tom would share <em>classes</em>.</p>
<p>Ginny with a wand was <strong><em>much</em></strong> more terrifying than Tom at this exact moment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As much as she'd terrify me too, the idea and fact that Tom's mind is that of sixteen and a half, does mean he is Ginny's age. Even more, Ginny would be turning seventeen right before the next school year, but Tom would have to wait until the end of December. Making Ginny mentally older than him by a few months. Tom's appearance and mental age in this is pretty much guaranteed to make me giggle when I think about it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>